Nora Darhk
Background 1983 - 2012 Eleanora was born the only child of Damien Darhk & Ruvé Adams. They were constantly moving as she was growing up due to her father's criminal ties. They never stayed in places for long, leading to Nora never making much friends. After finally having enough of the constant uprooting of their lives, her mother decided they were to move to Tevat Noah, a safe haven city used by HIVE for people them deemed worthy enough. Though the neighborhood appeared perfect, it was of an altered reality & surrounded by a dome. But Nora became used to the place, calling it her home. By the age of 16, Nora would be trained by her father in combat & the mystical arts. She was to be his heir & though she wasn't a member of the HIVE, she became an ally as her father didn't want her directly involved in the organization. She would do her father's bidding & never questioned it. 2012 - 2015 Throughout her life, she's watched various men come & try to kill her father though they would never succeed. He was always better than them, thinking two steps ahead so they found a new way to get to him. During one of their sparring matches, her mother was taken hostage by former HIVE foot soldier Alex Davis. He was once an ally of her father but felt that Damien had since betrayed him so he went out to train & become an elite assassin. Her mother was held in the power supply & demanded that her father surrendered or he would blow up Tevat Noah. Nora believed him to be bluffing as it would cause Alex's own demise but Damien disagreed. As Damien thought of a strategy, Nora decided to take care of the issue herself. She was able to free her mother but not before Alex hit the switch. As Nora tried to defuse the bombs from the computer, Alex stabbed her mother in the heart, killing her. In her rage, Nora subsequently threw one of her daggers at Alex, landing in his neck & he bled put to death. She was able to escape the coming explosion & upon her departure, immediately went to find her father. After explaining what happened & her mother's death, Damien decided he would cleanse the world of their sins. Nora took a slightly different route & ended up going after everyone who was associated with the murder of her mother. Along the way, she would meet Helena Kosmatos, another woman who had left her home. She was seeking revenge on Man's World & its male species for their corrupt desires. She decided to put that on the back burner as she helped Nora with her mission. Together, the two went on a killing spree & would even start a romance. The more that Nora killed, the more she desired to spill more blood. She came to realize that she was actually possessed by a demon entity known as Mallus since a young age, who fed upon her rage. As time progressed, she lost more & more control. For two years, the two of them stuck together & became known across North America & Europe for their killings. After one of their kills, Nora & Helena ended up separated. As Helena made a run for it, Nora was captured by the new team, Legends, on one of their first missions. They kept her in one of their special holding cells. The cell had mystical properties (set by Constantine & Zatanna) so that Mallus could not take form while she remained in there. Various members of the team would keep watch but her favorite became Ray Palmer. Their interaction led to a mutual affection that would come to an end when Nora escaped by subduing a guard after overhearing the members mention her father being dead. 2015 - Present After spending months searching, she eventually found her father. Though overjoyed to see his daughter again, he told her that she had to leave as the HIVE would punish her for abandoning them. Knowing her father was right, she left but not before her father exorcised the demon from her. Nora then began her way back to the Legends Headquarters. Upon entering, she ran into Ray first, who was startled by her arrival. He knew there was no other reason she would be there but to turn herself back in. He begged her to run away again after confessing his true feelings for her. She told him that she was tired running & as they became surrounded by agents, she squeezed his hand one last time before letting the agents take her away. Due to her escape last time, only senior level agents would be permitted access to Nora's cell. One of the agents put in charge would be Nate Heywood. He did his best to make her feel comfortable because he knew Ray cared about her & that was his best friend. She would be stuck there for a few months before eventually being free by the Legends at the asking of Ray & Constantine. Both noted that she could have escaped before due to the amount of magic she possessed but she didn't, which should tell them something. After being released & having nowhere else to go, Nora subsequently joined the Legends in their mission of being a proactive team. Relationships Missing data. Romantic Relationships * Ray Palmer: Nora had crossed paths with Ray before various times due to being on opposing sides though they never personally had any battles. The first time they ever spoke was after she was detained by the Legends in June of 2013. As one of the rotating members to act as a guard, the two grew close & shared an attraction that neither would admit to. The "relationship" would come to an end after Nora escapes from her cell after hearing her father might be dead. Upon seeing he's alive & knowing she had no place in HIVE, she decides to turn herself in to the Legends as it was the last place she's known. Upon her arrival at the headquarters, Ray tried to persuade her to leave so that she could be free of her past. She refused as she wanted to atone for her sins. As she was in her holding cell, they continued bonding until she was freed & eventually joined the team. Ray tried to keep distance while Nora awkwardly tried to seduce him. They would eventually consummate their relationship after sneaking off from a job well done party not too long after her joining. Since then, the two have been going strong. Powers & Abilities * Dark Magic ** Telekinesis ** Thermokinesis ** Photokinesis ** Electrokinesis ** Energy Projection ** Invisibility * Magic Sensitivity: Nora is able to feel the presence of Demonic beings. * Teleportation/Portal creation * High Level Intellect * Tactical Analysis * Interrogator/Torturer * Computer Hacker * Hand to Hand Combat * Multilingualism: Nora can fluently speaking English, German & some Russian. Weaknesses Missing data. Ratings * Intelligence: Level 4 * Strength: Level 2 * Speed: Level 2 * Occult: Level 6 * Weapons: Level 4 * Energy Projection: Level 6 * Strategy: Level 5 * Fighting Ability: Level 4 Trivia * She began going by Nora at a young age because she felt the name would make it easier for her to fit it as Eleanora sounded "dorky." * Her mother's death essentially changed her whole life. Because of it, she ended up leaving HIVE, woke up the demon Mallus inside her & eventually joined the Legends. * Nora has proven to be quite shameless & enjoys doing strip teases for Ray. Which is ironic because she's very inexperienced with romance & is a terrible at flirting. * She is not extremely skilled in teleportation as she's only done it a handful of times. * Though she is skilled in torture, she has since refrained from doing so. * Ava once said Ray & Nora were her personal version of Ross & Rachel but she thinks they were a much better couple than them. * Ray once shrunk himself & hid in a napkin so Nate could sneak him during Nora's lunch time. She told him that he was stupid but the gesture was sweet. * As a child, Nora was caring, cheerful & innocent. She would later adopt her parent's worst traits as she got older becoming cold, arrogant, ruthless, manipulative & sadistic to name a few. * She said that she would have killed anyone for her father & mother without any remorse. * Nora appreciates Ray as he continuously went out of his way to show her kindness & believed in her. * Mick Rory has given her the nickname Death Witch & Bitch Witch. * Valkyrie has a power ranking of 33, classifying him as Threat Level 3. Notes * Nora is an original character of the Arrowverse. * Her codename comes from when she traveled to 1000 AD with her father & the the two posed as a Odin & Valkyrie. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Reformed Villains Category:Villains Category:Homo Magi Category:Legends Category:Oddfellows Category:Team Arrow Category:HIVE Category:Multilingualism Category:LGBT+